jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Treasure Chest/Gallery
Images of the Team Treasure Chest. Promotional Imagery Jake&crew-Disney Junior Appisodes.jpg Team Treasure Chest-Disney Junior Appisodes.jpg Jake Wallpaper.jpeg Jaketreasure02.png Jakemapscroll.png Jakechest.png Jake's Never Land Rescue promo.jpg IzzyCubbytreasurechest-promo.jpg Jake-group promo.jpg Jake&Crew-mermaid lagoon.jpg Team_treasure_chest.jpg treasure-box.jpg Animation vlcsnap-2012-10-17-02h30m15s79.png snapshot20111018201340.jpg snapshot20111018212908.jpg Gold Dubloons in Team Treasure Chest.PNG 562p-276 059 0040.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates.png Jake_and_his_crew_standing_around_the_Team_treasure_chest.png Le Beak&Hook-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Captain Gizmo20.png Captain Gizmo19.png Captain Gizmo18.png IzzySkullyJake-Missing Treasure.png Jake&crew-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Beatrice-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!01.jpg Hook'sHook-Playing with Skully.jpg Jake&crew-The Mermaid Queens Voice.jpg Beatrice-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!06.png Beatrice&Hook-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!02.png Beatrice&Hook-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!01.png Monkey04.png Jake&crew-Hats off to Hook02.png Jake&crew-The Lost and Found Treasure02.jpg Hook-Treasure Chest Switcheroo01.jpg Hook- Treasure Chest Switcheroo.jpg Pip-Pirate Genie Tales17.jpg Pulley Hook -playing with skully02.jpg Team treasure chest-shark attack01.jpg Team treasure chest-shark attack.jpg Jake&crew-sharkattack03.jpg Jolly Roger-playing with Skully intro.jpg Hook&crew-Treasure Chest Switcheroo0.jpg Skully-Playing with Skully03.jpg Hook&Le Beak-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!03.jpg Hook-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!10.jpg Jake&crew-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!15.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Sitting Pirates14.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Smee-Pirate-Sitting Pirates02.jpg Jake& crew-The Sneaky Snook-Off04.jpg Jake& crew-The Sneaky Snook-Off03.jpg Jake&crew-The Arctic Pearl08.jpg Jake&Crew-Dread the Evil Genie06.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers20.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers19.jpg Jake&crew-The Tale of Ratsputin06.jpg Jake&Izzy-The Mystery Pirate!01.jpg Jake&crew-Save the Coral Cove!09.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Bloom!16.jpg Jake&crew-Treasure Tunnel Trouble09.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Genie-in-a-Bottle!25.jpg Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond11.jpg Jake&crew-Queen Izzy-bella21.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Awesome Surprise08.jpg Jake&crew-Bones Lucky Dubloon29.jpg Jake&crew-Pirate Putt-Putt14.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Flynn's New Matey24.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Flynn's New Matey23.jpg 142412563.jpg Captain Flynn11.jpg Cubby-The Great Pirate Pyramid11.jpg Jake&crew-The Great Pirate Pyramid22.jpg Jake&crew-Mr.Smee Pet21.jpg Jake&crew-The Singing Stones32.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat33.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat32.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat31.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat30.jpg Jake&crew-PirateSwap!17.jpg Jake&crew-PirateSwap!16.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Parrot39.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook's Parrot23.jpg Jake&crew-Jake the Wolf08.jpg Jake&crew-Treasure Show and Tell!17.jpg Jake&crew-Happy 1000th Birthday!26.jpg Jake&crew-Night of the Stonewolf19.jpg Jake&crew-sleeping mermaid16.jpg Jake&crew-sleeping mermaid15.jpg Jake&crew-Big Bug Valley!20.jpg Jake&crew-Big Bug Valley!19.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky's Anchor Aweigh!12.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Rainbow14.jpg Jake&crew-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!20.jpg Jake-The Mystery of Mysterious Island!14.jpg Jake& crew-A Bad Case of the Barnacles18.jpg Jake&crew-Peter's Musical Pipes26.jpg Jake&crew-The Mermaid's Song14.jpg Jake&crew-The Mermaid's Song13.jpg Jake&crew-Mama Hook Knows Best31.jpg Jake&crew-Cubby's Pet Problem14.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Cool New Matey31.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust away31.jpg Jake&crew-Pixie Dust away30.jpg Jake&crew-Hooked17.jpg Jake-The Never Land Pirate Ball12.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Land Pirate Ball29.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Land Pirate Ball28.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Land Pirate Ball27.jpg Team Treasure Chest-The Never Land Pirate Ball01.jpg Jake&crew-Sail Away Treasure23.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook is Missing!11.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook is Missing!10.jpg Jake&crew-Captain Hook is Missing!09.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue32.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue31.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Royal Rescue30.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Birthday Bash04.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Birthday Bash03.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Birthday Bash02.jpg Jake&crew-Race-Around Rock26.jpg Team Treasure Chest-The Never Night Star01.jpg Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond13.jpg Jake&crew-The Lighthouse Diamond12.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Night Star31.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Night Star30.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch38.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch37.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!26.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!25.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!24.jpg Cubby-Hook's Playful Plant!09.jpg Cubby-Hook's Playful Plant!08.jpg Team Treasure Chest-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg Team treasure chest-F-F-Frozen Never Land!01.jpg JAKE&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!33.jpg JAKE&crew-F-F-Frozen Never Land!32.jpg IzzyCubby&Skully-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty01.jpg Jake&crew-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty22.jpg Jake&crew-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty21.jpg Jake&crew-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty20.jpg Jake&crew-Hook and the Itty-Bitty Kitty19.jpg Team Treasure Chest-No Returns01.jpg Jake&crew-No Returns!12.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle27.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle26.jpg Team treasurechest-Izzy's Pirate Puzzle01.jpg Jake&crew-Cookin' with Hook10.jpg Team treasure Chest-Cookin' with Hook01.jpg Jake&crew-Basketballs Aweigh!09.jpg Jake&crew-Yo Ho, Food to Go!22.jpg Jake&crew-The Sky's the Limit!14.jpg Jake&crew-The Old Shell Game20.jpg Jake&crew-Bucky Makes a Splash12.jpg Jake&crew-Free Wheeling Fun27.jpg Jake&crew-Never Say Never!14.jpg Team Treasurechest-Izzy and the Sea-Unicorn01.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn22.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn21.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn20.jpg Jake&crew-Izzy and The Sea-Unicorn19.jpg Team Treasure Chest-Princess Power!01.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!29.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!28.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!27.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!26.jpg Team Treasure Chest-Witch Hook01.jpg tream treasure chest-Hook the Genie! 01.jpg Jake&crew-Hook the Genie07.jpg Jake&crew-Hook the Genie08.jpg Jake&crew-Hook the Genie09.jpg Jake&crew-Hook the Genie10.jpg Jake&crew-Witch Hook14.jpg Jake&crew-Witch Hook15.jpg Playing with Skully-North Bound02.jpg Hook&crew-Treasure Chest Switcheroo01.jpeg Theme parks and other live appearances Jake&crew-Disney Junior Live Onstage.jpg Hook & Smee-Disney Junior Live.jpg Disney-junior-live-on-stage.jpg Hook&Smee-Disney Junior Live.jpg Hook&Smee-Disney Junior Live02.jpg Jake&crew-Disney Junior Live.jpg JakeHook&Smee-Disney Junior Live on Stage02.jpg Printed Media Jake&crew-The Key to Skull Rock book04.jpg Follow That Sound-page16.jpg Follow That Sound-page15.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page17.jpg Jake and the Spyglass-page16.jpg Treasure of the Tides page15.jpg After a While, Crocodile-page16.jpg Ahoy, Izzy!-page12.jpg Pirate Campoutpage12.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book15.jpg Trick or Treasure!20.jpg Bucky Makaes A Splash!05.jpg Let's Get Jumping!23.jpg Let's Get Jumping!22.jpg Hideout-My First Look Find Jake and the Neverland Pirates.jpg Video games Hook-Izzy's Flying Adventure01.jpg Hook&Smee-Izzy's Flying Adventure01.jpg Jake&Skully-Izzy's Flying Adventure01.jpg Songs-Pirate Rock game01.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Marble Raceway05.jpg Hook-Jakes Marble Raceway07.jpg Jake- Hook's CakeyBakey Stack01.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer04.jpg Jake-Disney Magic Timer13.jpg Jake-Jake's Treasure Trek05.jpg SmeeSharky&Bones-Hook Yer Pirate Name02.jpg Team Treasure Chest-Shadow Shenanigans.jpg JakeHook&Mega-Mecha Sword-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Hook&Mega-Mecha Sword-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Jake&Izzy-Birthday Bounce.jpg team treasure chest-Plundering Pup01.jpg Map-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt13.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt12.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt11.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt10.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt09.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt08.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt07.jpg Jake&Team Treasure Chest-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle01.jpg Jake&crew-Go Bananas Game02.jpg JakeHook&Mega-Mecha Sword-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Hook&Mega-Mecha Sword-Super Pirate Powers01.jpg Jake&Izzy-Birthday Bounce.jpg team treasure chest-Plundering Pup01.jpg Map-Jake's Treasure hunt01.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt13.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt12.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt11.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt10.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt09.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt08.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Treasure hunt07.jpg Jake&Team Treasure Chest-Izzy´s Pet Puzzle01.jpg Jake&crew-Go Bananas Game02.jpg Hook&SKully-Izzy's Flying Adventure.png Jake's Treasure Hunt game.jpg Jakes-treasure-trek03.jpeg Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns05.jpg Jake's Never Land Shapes and Patterns02.jpg Us-ipad-5-jakes-never-land-shapes-and-patterns.jpeg Groupshot-Izzy's Flying Adventure.jpeg VTech Jake and the Never Land Pirates13.png Merchandise Disney-jake-and-the-never-land-pirates-thank-you-notes-bx-93792.jpg Bath toy-tick tock.jpg Treasure Chest Game.jpg Jake and the Never Land Pirates Ornament.jpg Jake and the Neverland Pirates-Jake's Treasure Chest.jpg Category:Galleries